


School AU

by fairyamy



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: X & Y | Pokemon X & Y Versions
Genre: Abuse, F/M, school au, shifting over from my tumblr account
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-08 23:39:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11657076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairyamy/pseuds/fairyamy
Summary: (Crossing over)Caught in abusive households Alain and Manon draw together after she becomes his tutor





	1. Chapter 1

Manon jerked out of her near sleep when she heard a plate crash onto the ground, her heart freezing yet going double time.   
Her father was home from work, and most likely drunk. She lay still in the dark, hardly breathing, too scared to move. Waiting.  
Only when heavy footsteps went by her door and she heard a loud bang down the hallway did she allow herself to breath and pull the covers over her head, her heart slowly calming down. She was safe.  
At least for tonight.

 

Alain slammed his door, palming Charizard's pokeball. He hated Lysandre. _Hated him._  
The bastard was so fucking controlling, wouldn't even let Alain take a fucking shower if it wasn't nine thirty fucking five pm or six fifty fucking two am.  
"Alain! We need to speak about your grades! And you can't just stay out as long as you want! We have rules in this house-hold!" Lysandre's voice roared through the large house, causing Alain to flinch.  
Reaching for the lock he turned it, a smirk crossing his lips when Lysandre tried to open the door. "Go die in a hole! I don't care!" Alain shouted back. He was still in his school uniform, having only just gotten back half an hour prior. He'd thrown his jacket and bag onto his bed before he'd gone for a shower. At two twenty seven.  
He flinched when there was a sharp bang on the door. Fuck, he shouldn't of said that. He shouldn't of done that. Fuck fuck fuck fuck.  
He needed to get out of here. Before Lysandre broke down the door.   
He rushed over to his bed, pulling his jacket on and quickly rolling the sleeves down and grabbing his bag.   
Not for the first time was he glad that Lysandre was rich and that his room had a balcony instead of the small window he used to sneak out of when he was younger and at his first home.  
Charizard was out before Alain's finger had even inched towards the button. She gave a gentle roar and he was on her back in an instant, holding on tight as she rocketed into the sky, leaving behind the large house that Lysandre had brought them into.  
As they flew Alain had to think. He could always crash at Professor Sycomore's place, his teacher never seemed to mind and in fact, seemed relieved when Alain did show up on his door step. But Alain didn't want to put him out like that, it wasn't right and it made him feel bad.  
The library? It was open twenty-four/seven and they never really cared if you slept there...  
Or he could just rent a motel room for the night...  
Or he could go to one of his few friends...  
Or... He could just go where-ever Charizard took him.

 

School the next morning was horrible. She was tired and stressed she had projects due in by the end of the week, the principle wanted to see her, her phone kept buzzing.   
Her head down, her eyes tried to focus on the numbers and letters on the math sheet under her pen, but all she saw was a jumble. Arceus she hated math.  
"Manon?" Her head whipped up when she heard Professor Sycamore's gentle whisper as he leaned over her desk. "You doing ok? You've been out of it all class." His eyes were soft around the edges and he gently placed his hand over hers. She hadn't realized she was shaking. "You can always talk to me."  
She nodded, trying her best to still her trembling. She knew she could talk to him, did it at least once a week.   
She smiled rather shakily. "Yeah, just didn't get a lot of sleep last night... School's tough right now." She laughed a little, hoping that he would nod and move onto another student.   
He watched her for a second before standing, his head dipping slightly as he moved onto a blue haired girl in the back of the class.   
Manon sat as still as she could and waited for the bell to ring, tuning the world around her out.   
The bell rang and she was out of the classroom, her orange bag heavy against her shoulders. The school preferred it when they left their bags in their lockers, but they didn't force it.   
The hallway was crowed in seconds and Manon, being as short as she was, was shoved this was and that as she attempted to make her way to the outer doors. It was lunch and while she wanted to put it off as long as possible, she didn't want to be called out of class, so once she was out she made her way around to the front of the school and stood waiting for one of the women that worked at the front to look up.  
A middle aged woman with brown hair and glasses looked up, her stare hard. "What do you want?" She asked, her voice holding such an edge that it caused Manon to flinch back slightly.   
"Ahh... the Principle wanted to see me? Manon Arbre." Her fingers drummed restlessly on the counter as the woman looked through stacks of paper work before she came across the sticky note she was looking for. Not bothering to look up the woman waved her through.

 

Alain sunk deeper into his seat. He'd just gotten to school, having past out around five in the morning in the motel room he'd rented. In the end Charizard had figured it would be best that Lysandre wouldn't be able to track him down.   
When he'd woken up third period was half way done and he'd rushed to school, his hair all over the place and his stomach grumbling.   
The Principle, Professor Oak, mumbled stuff to himself as he sat behind his desk and organised files.  
As Alain was being to fiddle with Charizard's Pokeball there was a timid knock on the door.  
"You wanted to see me, Sir?" A girl called from the door after Professor Oak called to come in.  
"Yes, I did Manon! Come take a seat!" Professor Oak called happily. Alain's shoulders stiffened. Couldn't the old man finish with him before inviting someone else into his office. "You actually came at the perfect time."   
The girl, Manon, sat down on the other seat.She kept her orange bag on her back and leaned forward, her red hair hanging loosely around her shoulders. She wore the school button-down shirt and the skirt, black tights under the skirt. She only hummed in response, her shoulders stiff.   
"Professor Sycamore was telling me that you were looking for a way to make more money?" He waited until she nodded before continuing. "Well we were wondering if you'd like to become a tutor for History?"   
Her shoulders loosened and she leaned forward slightly, like all the tension had left her body at once. "Uh... Sure?" From her response it was clear that this was not the question she was expecting.   
"Ahh, wonderful! Your first 'client' shall be Alain here!"  
 _What?_  
"What?"


	2. Chapter 2

Alain leaned back in the grass under the tree, Charizard's Pokeball resting over his heart with his hand over it.   
"So, you got a tutor for History huh?" Ash asked, flopping down beside him, his girlfriend, Misty, sitting down slowly. The rest of the group followed suite, all of them forming a circle. "I'm still waiting for them to get me an English tutor."  
"Ash! I said I could help you with English!" Misty exclaimed, drawing a laugh from the group.   
Alain began to zone them out when he felt hunger gnaw at his stomach. He hadn't had anything to eat since Tuesday morning.

_Alain sat up straighter. "I don't need a tutor." He snapped, shoving his hands into his pockets, his hand closing around Charizard's Pokeball. "I'm doing just fine."  
Professor Oak just raised an eyebrow at him until Alain looked away and slunk back into his seat. The only classes he was fine in were Science, P.E and Math...   
"Sorry, Alain. But the school and your father ha-" Professor Oak began only to be cut off.  
"He's not my dad." Alain snarled, leaning forward. "He's my care-giver and a shit one at that." He could see Manon watching him from the corner of his eye. "Fine, I don't care." He snapped and stood, grabbing his bag and throwing a strap over one of his shoulders before walking out._

"So, Alain! Who is your tutor?" Alain jerked out of his daze to Serena's question. He could feel their eyes on him and he had to think back, had he heard her last name?  
"It's Manon something, didn't really stick around to hear her last name... She's short and has red hair though."  
Someone clapped their hands together. "Manon Arbre! She's in my English class!" He heard Dawn call from across the circle. "I haven't seen her talk to anyone other then the Professors..."  
Alain sat up, resting his hands on his knees. He didn't say anything, just thought for a second. Before he _could_ say anything his phone began to vibrate in his pocket and he groaned, knowing it was Lysandre.  
The group was quiet as he walked away, his phone at his ear.  
"Yes?" He answered the call when he was further away from the group, none of them knew about how controlling Lysandre was... No one did...  
"I heard you got a tutor today, Alain." Lysandre's voice was cold and harsh. "I expect you to not waste my money with paying hi-"  
"Her." Alain corrected automatically before flinching. He just interrupted Lysandre...  
Lysandre was quiet for what felt like forever, a light sheen of sweat beginning to break out across Alain's shoulders."Her?" He asked, slight amusement in his voice.  
Alain had to cough to stop his voice from creaking, moving the phone away from his face as he did. "Ahh, yeah... Her name's Manon..."  
"All ready on first name bases, Alain?" Lysandre joked, causing a chill to run down Alain's spine. "You should be calling her Miss Manon."  
"She's younger then me." Alain turned around when he heard Ash call out, waving to him to come back. "I gotta go." He didn't waste for Lysandre to reply, just ended the call and shoved his phone into his pocket, trying his best to ignore it when it began to vibrate again.

Manon leaned her head into her hands and sighed deeply. After the boy, Alain had left Professor Oak had gone over the details with her, explained that Alain's care-giver would be paying her directly, showing her his time-table and comparing it with hers. She'd been meaning to get out of the Cooking class she'd been placed in and this was the perfect opportunity.   
Now, she sat in the library, her art project and her English project finished and folded neatly into her bag. Both were about an old King in the Kalos Region known as AZ, which she found to be rather funny, seeing as they were looking into AZ and his involvement with the 'Ultimate Weapon' in History.  
Speaking of History... She pulled out her phone and checked the time, gathering her things up. There was five minutes until last Period and she preferred to get to class early.   
Professor Elm was fumbling with his keys and class plans when she rounded the corner. He looked up and smiled at her.  
"Oh, Manon! This is just perfect, mind holding these for me?" He asked, not waiting for her to answer before dumping his class plans into her arms, causing her to give a small 'oomf' at the weight.   
As he set up the class Manon took her seat, close to the door and settled, laughing when Professor Elm began to freak out about his glasses, not noticing they were on-top of his head.  
Once the bell ran the class room filled up quickly. Manon leaned down and began to pull her books out of her bag, jumping when someone dropped their books on the table next to her. Looking up she saw Alain and two boys, one blond with glasses and another with black hair and a red cap on his head. All three sat down and began to chat while they waited for Professor Elm to begin.  
Confused, Manon chose to ignore them, instead focusing on the small notes Professor Elm was writing on the bored and stopping her hand from shaking.  
Class began and everyone drew quiet, some taking down notes and others making snide comments about the subject.  
Professor Elm began to walk around the room, passing out text books and explaining what pages to look at and what he expected to see at the end of the class. Once Manon had hers she flipped to the pages and began to read them over, trying to ignore the fact that Alain was ignoring his book and trying to read from hers.  
"You know I've heard you speak once." Alain stated, leaning in close to her as he tried to read the book.  
Manon only hummed her response, taking down notes as she read. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Alain's hand copying her movements, writing down the same note she'd just taken. "You do know you won't be able to understand that note." She mumbled, re-reading the first paragraph to make sure she hadn't glossed over anything.  
"And what makes you say that?" He asked, a smirk crossing his face.  
"Because it relates to my Art homework." She answered flatly. "I'm meant to be tutoring you, not just letting you copy down my answers and notes."  
"So, tutor me."


	3. Chapter 3

Alain closed his door as quietly as he possibly could, trying his best not to draw Lysandre's attention. Lysandre may of not sounded upset on the phone, but Alain knew better...  
Charizard was out of her Pokeball as he locked the door, sniffing at the new scent in his bag. He laughed at her eagerness and fell back on his bed, resting his hands over his eyes. His wrist still hurt from class earlier and he regretted not paying attention to class for the past three weeks.

_"So, tutor me."  
Manon sighed, resting her book down and reaching for his. Opened it to the page they were reading and pointed to the first paragraph.   
"Read that then tell me what it's about." Her voice was still flat but he noticed that her hand was trembling. "And pass me your work book."  
Surprised at her bossiness, Alain handed her his book and began to read the first paragraph.   
"I don't get this." He said finally after reading and re-reading it six times. "I have no idea what they're talking about." He looked up to see that Manon had her eyes closed and her hand over her mouth and nose.  
"Ok, Do you know what we've been looking into for the past three weeks?" She asked, somewhat muffled by her hand. Her eye creaked open to watch him as he shook his head. She sighed deeply and began to flip back through her book before sliding it over to him. "Read this, take notes and do some research when you get home, tomorrow morning I want to see the first two pages summarized and with your own notes."_

He groaned loudly and sat up and rubbed his hand over Charizard's scales. "Mind helping me with some school work?"

 

Manon gave a small cry as a plate flew by her head and smashed into the wall behind her. Her father was on her in the next second, his fist hitting her cheek and sending her sprawling.   
Bits of glass cut into her hands and her father kicked her in the stomach before spitting on her.   
She'd gotten home late from work, all she'd wanted to do was pass out in bed. But her father had been standing in the kitchen holding a plate, when he saw her he'd started yelling and screaming at her, smashing plates onto the ground.   
Still lying on the ground she felt tears well up in her eyes. She'd just brought that set of plates...   
Her eyes drew to the blood that had begun to seep out of the cuts on her skin, she should probably fix that... Maybe when she could breath again.  
Hazily she felt her phone vibrating in her pocket, confused she reached for it, hissing in pain when the glass shards dug deeper into her palm.  
 _Oh yeah... I gave him my number, didn't I?_ She thought as Alain's name popped up. Before she could answer her phone stopped vibrating, a missed call message popping up on the screen followed by a text.  
 _lol sorry if you were sleeping i just had a fe..._   
"He did not use the voice to message function and that looks like a long ass text." She whispered as she unlocked her phone and eyed the text. "At least it's not a wall..."   
She put her phone down when she noticed the blood smeared to the front, she should really take care of her hands first.  
As she got up, she thought of who could help her. Her dad would not, but Professor Sycamore would help.

An hour later and she sat on the Professor's couch, her hands and forearms wrapped up in bandages and an ice pack pressed against her cheek.   
Now, with a clear head, she read Alain's message then read it over again.  
 _lol sorry if you were sleeping i just had a few questions  
you said that some of your notes related to your art homework i was wondering if you had a copy of that i could look at  
also are we also looking into Hoenn's history or just Kalos you made some notes about Rayquaza  
and my friend was wondering if you'd help him out with History as well, the one with the red hat not the blond one_  
She had to take a deep breath before replying.  
 _Yea I have a copy of my art homework (if you want I can also give you a copy of my english homework its about AZ too)  
We're not looking into Hoenn yet I just found it funny the timing is all  
Uhh... yea sure I can help your friend (btw I wasn't sleeping I just got back from work and had to do some stuff)_  
"That Alain?" Professor Sycamore asked, walking in with two mugs in his hands a Chespin at his feet holding a small plate of cookies in his paws.  
Manon nodded, dropping her phone onto her lap and holding her arms open for the Chespin to jump into once he'd set the plate down. "Hey, Chespie!"  
Professor Sycamore sat down beside her, handing her one of the mugs. "It's hot chocolate." He mumbled when she hesitated to take it. "And he missed you, I still think you should take him."  
Manon only hummed, taking a sip from her hot chocolate. "I'd love to... It's just he wouldn't be safe there. I need to get my own place..." She rubbed the small Pokemon's head, smiling when he leaned into the touch.  
The professor only watched her from the corner of his eye before changing the subject. "So, you staying here tonight or do you think you're going to go home?"


	4. Chapter 4

Alain laid his head down on the table, his eyes dropping closed. He hadn't gotten any sleep last night after he finished reading the first two pages of her book, he'd tired... But he'd been starving. Lucky for him, Lysandre was busy with Malva so he'd been able to sneak some food without Lysandre knowing.  
"Shit, Alain how much sleep did you get?" Ash asked, plopping down in the seat next to Alain, Clemont beside to him. "I don't think I've seen you look so tired and dead."  
Alain only groaned out, almost missing his phone vibrating. "I want to die..." He moaned out, unlocking his phone to read the message. "What does she mean?" He whined. "Might not be here on time?"  
"What's that?" Ash asked, leaning forward to read Alain's phone. "The girl we sat next to's your tutor?" He asked, only waiting until Alain mumbled before plucking the phone from his hand. "Your first message to her starts with lol, Alain."  
Alain only mumbled again. "All my first messages start with lol. My first text to you started with lol... My first text to Lysandre started with lol."   
Alain sat up straighter when Professor Elm started the lesson, taking down notes and glancing at the door and his phone every so often.

Manon sighed deeply as she made herself a sandwich. She'd told the Professor wake her up when he got up so she wouldn't be late but when she'd woken up first Period had already begun. She'd missed two calls from Alain and had quickly texted him that she might not make it on time, which was a lie there was no might about it. After she'd had a shower and changed into clean clothes, glad she had a stash at the Professor's place, she'd checked the online bus timetable and saw that the next bus that went anywhere near the school wasn't leaving for two hours.   
She was one hundred percent sure that Professor Sycamore hadn't woken her up on purpose so she'd miss school for the day.  
Chespie climbed up on her shoulder, rubbing his cheek against hers and she had to smile, maybe she needed a break.   
Sitting down on the couch she turned the tv and checked her phone again. There was a text from Alain and fifty-two missed calls from her dad. Ignoring the calls she read the message, smiling a little.

As she was about to start writing a text back her phone began to vibrate as a call came through. She froze up for a second before Alain came on screen. She breathed out deeply and answered the call.  
"Yeah?" She held the phone to her ear and took a quiet bite of her sandwich, letting Chespie nibble on the sandwich when she placed it down.  
"Hey, yeah, did you get my message?" He waited until she hummed before going on. "Do you want the notes?"  
She finished her bite and leaned back into the couch. "Yeah, if you could copy them down into my book that would be great, thanks."   
He hummed and she could hear paper and pen. "Hey... are you ok?" He asked, worry in his voice. "You didn't show up today."  
 _Arceus why couldn't he just send that in a text its so much easier to reply with lol..._ "Yeah, I'm fine just had a tough shift at work and crashed at Professor Sycamore's place last night." She laughed a little, rubbing Chespie's head as he finished her sandwich.  
Alain was quiet for a moment and she could hear voices faintly in the background. "Hey, so I'm kinda ditching school right now with Ash, I don't have classes for the rest of the day and I was wondering if you'd like to meet up and go over what happened in class?"  
"Uhh, yeah sure. Meet me at..." She trailed off, pulling her phone away from her ear and putting it onto speaker before checking the city map. "Uhh, the food court just off Main?"  
"Half an hour?" Alain asked, another voice coming in with a faint 'Tell her I say hi!'. He waited until she hummed before ending the call with a "See ya there."  
She stood and patted Chespie's head while she reached for her bag. She was wearing a red and black hoodie that went down to her thighs and black tights that stopped just half way down her caths. "I gotta go now, look after the place with Garchomp, ok?"  
Chespie gave her a salute before jumping off of the couch to go find said Garchomp.   
She smiled and pulled her ankle socks on then her black boots.

Alain checked his phone when he got to the food court, his stomach rumbling and his hands shaking slightly. There was a text from Manon to meet him at a small burger place.   
"She says she's at 'Rodges' Burgers'." Alain spoke up, looking back to see Ash and Misty holding hands and making love-y dove-y eyes at each other.  
After a few minutes of looking around Misty spotted Manon and the group headed over to her, pulling out chairs and tossing out hellos.   
The first thing that Alain noticed were the bandages on both her hands, wrapping around the bases of her fingers.   
"What happened there?" He asked, leaning forward on the table and grabbing the menu. Both Misty and Ash chimed in, curiosity and concern in their voices. Manon only laughed.  
"Ahh, someone dropped a plate into the sink at work last night and I was washing up." She tugged the sleeve of her hoodie up to show that the bandages went up past her elbows.   
Ash and Misty both gave soft "ohh"s in understanding while Alain just narrowed his eyes at her slightly. She was lying. Before he could call her out on it a blonde girl in a waitress outfit walked over to take their meal, standing close to Alain and winking at him while he ordered.  
She came back a few minutes later. "Ok, so are you all paying separately or-" She didn't finish as Alain just pulled his credit card from his pocket.   
"It's on me." He swiped his card and waited until the paywave went through. The girl walked away, back to the store her hips swaying in an unnatural way.  
Alain looked down to see his phone in his hand vibrating with an incoming call, Manon was talking to Ash, asking him where he was up to in class, Misty gasping and glaring at Ash when he shyly stated that he had no clue.  
Alain waited until the missed call message popped up on screen before sending Lysandre a message.  
 _I brought food for some of my friends, studying and all_ He thought for a second before adding a fullstop and pressing send.   
Lysandre replied a second later with _That better be the case, Alain. You have a set diet with set calories and we don't want you eating too much._


	5. Chapter 5

"Mr. Moreau! You're back early, and you brought friends!" One of the maids, Linda, exclaimed clapping her hands and hurrying to take coats. Manon smiled and shook her head when Linda tried to take her hoodie. once that was done Linda herded the group into the living room, muttering about having to cook more for dinner and how excited she was.   
While she wasn't looking Alain herded everyone out of the room and towards his own.

 

 _They all stood about three hours after their food had come, most of the people had cleared out of the food court and a few stores were closing up. Alain had suggested going back to his place to continue studying and they'd all agreed.  
Funny enough, Alain lived fairly close to Professor Sycamore's place so the walk wasn't that long and with the constant joking they made it there quickly.  
"Holy shit." Manon exclaimed when she saw the house. It was fucking huge. Misty and Ash laughed while Alain just looked away, a slight blush on his cheeks like it embarrassed him._

 

Alain's Charizard liked her, to say the least. When they'd gotten into Alain's huge room Ash and Misty had flopped down on a couch and Alain had nodded towards his bed while he let his Charizard out.  
She'd sniffed at Ash and Misty's hair before noticing Manon, who'd climbed onto Alain's bed and was settling down, and slammed into her, knocking her over, ignoring Manon's small scream then pants that she couldn't breath, and nuzzling her hair and face.  
Ash and Misty laughed while Alain looked a little shocked.  
"Ease up, don't want to scare her away, now." He joked while climbing onto the bed and patting Charizard's head when she lifted herself off of Manon.

 

Alain copied down some more notes into his book after Manon had finished reading about today's lesson. They'd been at this for a few hours now and his stomach was rumbling. He could hear Ash complain about his stomach being empty and that he was 'too weak to work, Misty'. Manon was idly stroking Charizard's head while she lay curled up around the small girl.   
Alain looked up quickly when a knock on the door sounded, he would swear the room was bugged. Linda poked her head in and announced that dinner was ready and waiting. Ash bolted out of the room, pulling Misty along behind him.   
Alain nodded and slid off the bed, glaring at Charizard when she went to do the same. Manon stopped at the door and waited for him, her eyebrow cocked slightly.  
"She's not allowed to be outside of my room." He muttered, bumping her shoulder with his to get her moving. "She's trying to break rules cause she likes you."  
Manon laughed and waved towards Charizard as they walked away.  
"Mr. Moreau, I'm afraid that Mr. Fleur-de-lis is unable to attend dinner. I'm sure he would of been thrilled to meet your friends." Linda apologized right before they entered the dining hall and Alain felt his shoulders sag in relief.

 

Manon watched Alain out of the corner of her eye, ever since the maid had mentioned 'Mr. Fleur-de-lis' he'd been more relaxed, his voice was slightly louder and his shoulders sagged like they'd had the heaviest weight on them.   
Before she could voice anything the food was brought out and she felt the colour drain from her face at the amount of food. How in the name of Arceus did they make so much food?!  
"Manon, are you ok?" She heard Misty ask from beside her and looked up from her plate, shocked. "You're really pale."  
Manon laughed nervously. "Yeah, I'm fine it's just... There's more food on this table then in my own house." She pushed a bit of meat around her stacked plate before eating it. "It's a little shocking, to be honest. I'm used to eating instant noodles and cheap meat, not... this."  
Everyone was quiet for a second before laughing and continuing to eat. When they were done they headed back towards Alain's room, Alain flopping down on his bed and Misty, Ash and Manon sitting in a circle on the floor.

 

Alain looked up from his desk hours later. Ash and Misty had left for the guest bedroom beside his and he could only guess from the way Charizard cringed slightly they hadn't gone to bed straight away.  
Manon had moved to his bed and was reading over the work he'd done while he finished doing his English homework.  
Now, slightly confused as to why she'd stopped talking, he turned around to see that she'd fallen asleep on his bed, Charizard's head resting on her chest. Watching them he felt his heart flutter slightly before he turned back to his homework.


	6. Chapter 6

Alain jerked awake when he felt the blanket pulled off of him. He'd fallen asleep on the couch after throwing a blanket over Charizard and Manon, making sure her tail flame wasn't covered.

Now, he blinked his eyes rapidly at Linda as she stood over him with her hands on her hips. A quick glance at the clock on the wall told him it was six fifteen am. 

"Mr. Fleur-De-lis is waiting for you in the living room." She whispered before leaving the room, closing the door quietly.  
Alain stretched and felt his back crack. While his couch was huge and comfy it still hurt his back to sleep on it. Manon was still fast asleep, curled up with Charizard. Alain stared for a second longer before snapping to, heading to his walk-in-closet and pulling a fresh shirt from the hanger and grabbing a black hoodie. He only had one jacket and it needed to be cleaned. Stopping to think for a second he grabbed a second, smaller shirt and his actual school jumper and left them on the edge of the bed while he walked to the bathroom connected to his room.  
He showered quickly and got dressed even quicker before rushing out to meet Lysandre.  
The orange haired man sat on the couch, flipping through the news, Pyroar at his feet and his suit crisp. He looked up when Alain entered, his eyes narrowing when he took in the black hoodie.   
"Is your jacket dirty?" He asked, not moving to stand up and not motioning for Alain to sit. Pyroar lifted his head and gave Alain a soft roar of greeting before lowing his head again.  
Alain only nodded and shoved his hands into his pockets and leaning against the wall. He didn't say anything, knowing that Lysandre hadn't just wanted to see him on a whim.  
"Linda told me you had Ash and his girlfriend over last night, are they still here?" He asked, his hand running through Pyroars mane.  
Alain nodded again. "Yeah, uhh... They should still be here... um..." Before Alain could finish his sentence Lysandre stood up, causing Alain's throat to close.  
"Alain, I took you in to be my perfect son. So far, you've done will in most of your classes and you _do_ come home most nights. I know that many teenage boys who'd been abandoned by family turn to drugs and the streets. I'm proud that you haven't." Alain raised an eyebrow slightly, waiting for Lysandre to continue.  
"I want you to get a girlfriend, Alain. You're my perfect son and you need a date for when we go to parties. I've already picked out a few canidat-" Lysandre stopped suddenly, his eyes moving from Alain to the door and narrowing.  
Alain turned his head and felt his heart stop for a second. Manon stood there, still in her leggings but with a grey tank top, his school jumper unzipped and hanging down to her mid thighs. His shirt in her hand.  
"My, my, my Alain... And who is this?" Lysandre asked, laying his hand on Alain's shoulder, his smile warm but his eyes cold. His voice hostile yet joking.  
Alain shifted slightly, his back and shoulders tense. "Uhhh..." His eyes darted between Manon and Lysandre, shifting on his feet. "My tutor? She stayed over last night and we went over a lot of stuff from class?"  
Lysandre's eyes narrowed slightly before he pulled Alain aside, his grip tight. "Alain, why is she wearing your clothes?"   
Alain's eyes flickered to where Manon was kneeling down rubbing Pyroar's stomach while the Pokemon wriggled around happily. "She didn't make it to school yesterday so she didn't have the uniform on..." Alain turned back to Lysandre. "Are you worried I had _sex_ with her?" He whispered, his cheeks slightly red.   
Lysandre didn't respond and Alain felt his cheeks get brighter.  
"It doesn't matter right now. I have to attend a function tomorrow night, You're to come with me. A date's required." The man's eyes shifted from Alain to Manon. "She's your date, no discussion."  
Alain stiffened and had to bite his lip hard to stop the shout from getting out.   
Before anyone could say anything further Ash and Misty staggered in, their uniforms hastily thrown on and their hair mucked up.  
"Morning Mr. Fleur-De-lis! How was your night?" Ash called, turning to Pyroar and jumping on the big cat before putting in a playful choke hold. Pyroar roared happily and battered at Ash.   
Lysandre sighed deeply before shaking his head. "My night was fine, Ash. Too many meetings and too much paper work."

 

Manon nibbled at the piece of toast in her hands, her eyes wide at the amount of food on the table, _again._ Misty sat next to her and kept looking over every few seconds, concern written on her face.  
It was only after Alain and Ash had left to finish getting ready did Misty ask what was wrong.  
Manon laughed. "Nothing's wrong, it's just I can't really wrap my head around the amount of food."   
Misty only hummed before getting up and offering Manon her hand. 

_Today was going to be a long day..._


	7. Chapter 7

Alain held the car door open letting Manon, Misty and Ash out before they all began walking towards the school.  
Misty and Ash dipped when they reached the doors, both sharing a class that was on the other side of the school.   
"What class do you have now?" Alain asked, turning his head to watch Manon. She'd moved slightly behind him as they walked through the crowded hallways, her hand holding onto the sleeve of his hoodie.   
"Ahh, I actually have a free, what class do you have?" Manon moved closer when a surge in the crowd almost separated them. Alain smirked and ducked away into a less crowded hallway.  
"I've got P.E right now, want to come and watch?" Alain asked as Manon let go of his sleeve and moved to walk beside him.   
"Yeah, sure."

 

Manon had her hands shoved into the pockets of the jumper she wore, leaning against the wall next to the gym's doors. Alain had told her to wait there for him, saying his P.E teacher was happy to let people sit in and watch his lessons but only if he was notified about it.   
She flinched slightly when her phone began vibrating. Before she could react it cut off and Alain opened the door next to her, motioning her in.  
They walked across the floor and to the seats that took up one side of the courts. All across the room there were Pokemon and people doing warm up stretches, a light skinned man stood in the center of the middle court, watching everyone. Manon recognized him as Professor Kukui, the P.E and Health teacher.   
Manon sat down in the front seats, laughing at a joke Alain had just told her. He let Charizard out and the two began to do some warm up jogs around the courts.   
The class passed quickly with Professor Kukui saying that the class was free to do what they wanted and Alain settling near her to do his sparring with a boy named Brock.  
Every time Brock got the upper hand and "won" Alain would do ten push ups and every time Alain got the upper hand and "won" Brock had to do ten star jumps.  
When they parted ways in the hallway for their classes they agreed to meet at the start of lunch then blow off the rest of school with a tutoring session.

 

The day passed in an anxious blur for Manon, her head filled with nagging thoughts of going home and her phone going off every two minutes until she had no choice but to turn it off. She was going to have to go home tonight or her dad was going to go looking for her...  
The bell rang and she was out of her seat in an instant, pushing her way through the crowds in the hallway to get to the meeting place.

 

Alain sighed loudly to himself as he waited. He'd gotten out of class early and now it seemed like lunch was taking forever to get here. Charizard lay curled at his feet, her tail swishing across the ground while her eyes lazily scanned the area.  
Alain had just pulled his phone out to check the time when the bell rang. Not even a minute later and there were kids swarming out of the doors, breaking off into groups and flocking to their claimed spots. He was so busy watching one door he didn't notice Charizard's head lift up or the footsteps coming up behind him until a hand closed over his shoulder causing him to jump.   
"Sorry, I didn't mean to sneak up on you." Manon stood behind him, one strap of her bag clutched in her hand. "I did call out..."  
Alain laughed a bit shakily before lowering her hand from his shoulder. "Nuh, it's ok, I was focused on that door over there..." He pointed with his thumb over his shoulder then hand his hand through his hair. "So... uh... w-what are you doing tomorrow?"  
It took him a second to notice her blush and to notice that he'd stuttered. "What I mean is-" He took a deep breath to steady his suddenly racing heart, "-Lysandre has a function tomorrow night and he's obsessed with me having a 'date' and he saw you this morning and now he won't change his mind..." He trailed off when Manon's mouth formed a silent "Oh".  
"I had work... But if we can work on your history for a few hours then I can do it." The hand on her strap had loosened and her other rested on Charizard's head. With her confirmation that she could go Alain breathed a sigh of relief.

 

A few hours later and they were sitting in the cafe joined to the local library, hot chocolate in hand. Alain had been going over her notes while she researched the current project they were covering. Surprisingly, once Alain got his feet steady he was more then ok to go it basically on his own, only asking her what some of her notes meant every hour. Her phone had been going off every five minutes and Manon knew that Alain had noticed, but thankfully he hadn't called it up yet.   
She had been planning on going back home tonight but now that she was going to that function with Alain...   
"Hey, what's the function about anyway?" She asked, sitting her empty cup down. Alain paused, his second cup half empty and half way to his mouth.   
"Uhh... I didn't ask... Why?"  
Manon shrugged and turned her phone off, tired of the constant buzzing. "Just wondering how I should dress is all-" She broke off when Alain gave a little snort.  
"You don't have to worry, Linda will help you with that."


	8. Chapter 8

Manon stood outside her door and tried to breath through the lump in her throat. Alain had wanted to walk her all the way to her door but she'd shook her head and said she'd be fine.  
In reality she just didn't want him around in case her father was going to have a fit.Shaking her head she turned the door knob and pushed inside quietly, looking around.  
The lights were on... but she couldn't see anyone around. The mess from his last fit was swept into a corner and dirty plates were beginning to pile up in the sink while three empty pizza boxes scattered the kitchen counter.  
She edged in more and closed the door behind her, flinching at the gentle click.  
"Manon?" She heard him call from the lounge room, his voice sounding tired. "Manon that you?"  
Swallowing the lump in her throat she moved until she stood in the doorway, watching him. He was slumped over in his seat, his jaw darkened by stubble and his eyes bloodshot and rimmed with red. A soft smile curved his lips when he saw her and he moved to stand, pausing when he saw her flinch. Then moving faster then she could he caught her in a tight hug, crushing her arms to her sides. "Manon sweetheart I'm so, so sorry." He whispered into her hair, his 6'3 height towering her 5'2. "I called you but you didn't pick up... I was so worried about you." His words were coming out borderline sobs. "I was worried I'd lost you, that something bad had happened to you... I can't loose you too sweetheart."  
Manon breathed in, the lump forming in her throat again at his broken voice. She knew that her mothers death had hit him hard, that he always freaked out when she didn't contact him... and she'd just spent two days M.I.A.  
"Sorry..." She whispered into his chest, wrapping her arms around his torso. "I didn't get the chance to reply to your calls." She lied, but she didn't want to tell him that she'd been too scared to contact him.  
He only held her tighter, like he was afraid she'd slip from his grasp and not come back.

The next morning, after she'd showered and changed into a pair of black jeans and a red jumper, she checked her phone and found a text from Alain.  
_Hey am I still picking you up in 30?_ She smiled and replied, her fingers flying across the keyboard. _Yea, Linda coming with u?_  
_Nuh, we're doing tutoring til bout 12 then she's taking u shopping_

Alain sat back from his desk and sighed. Linda had dragged Manon out half an hour ago and he was bored.  
She'd been on edge ever since she'd had those bandages on her arms, She said it had been a work accident but... She hadn't gone home until last night...  
He sighed again before pushing out of his chair. If she had something going on at home he couldn't ask her about it, not right now...  
He made his way to the kitchen, still mulling it over while he pulled out a snack. He hadn't really eaten yet today and he planned on getting a work out before getting ready for the formal, and a work out needed energy. Sandwich done he took a large bite.  
"Alain?"  
He froze mid-swallow at Lysandre's voice. He wasn't meant to be home. Swallowing quickly he turned around. "Y-yeah?" He asked, clearing his throat. Lysandre didn't saw anything but his eyes were locked on Alain's sandwich. "I was getting Ready for a wor-"  
He didn't get to finish, Lysandre had grabbed him by the back of his hair and was forcing him to the sink. "How many times _do I have to tell you, you have a diet._ " He snarled, pulling Alain's head back sharply and shoving two fingers down his throat when Alain cried out.  
Lysandre hit Alain's gag reflex hard and Alain was doubling over as his stomach emptied itself into the sink. Lysandre let go of his hair and Alain sank to the ground shaking, tears streaming down his face and his throat raw.


End file.
